


Trick or Treat?

by spacegypsy1



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 13:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegypsy1/pseuds/spacegypsy1
Summary: Vala's trick to get Daniel's treat. (established relationship)





	Trick or Treat?

“I know you need to finish that translation and I promised not to disturb you if you brought it home. But really, Daniel, we haven't seen each other in three whole days! And only because you were off-world galavanting around with SG3” Vala sighed loudly. “And, although a promise is a promise, darling, Hallooooweeen is tonight and I can't be completely quiet because I'm so excited!”

“Oh, gods.” Daniel mumbled fearing the worst.

“I don't understand why adults can't Trick or Treat!”

“Really, Vala? You're going there again? And please stop the chatter so I can concentrate. It's difficult enough as it is with all the Walking Dead or some other monster movie paraphernalia everywhere.”

“Hmm, alright.” She remained quite for all of thirty seconds. “I went to the local theater company's annual sale and bought my costume, it's part of a wardrobe from a play. Cabaret. I didn't like the other parts of the set, just this. They sure did wear a lot of underwear as outer wear for a musical.” 

Knowing better than fall prey to her tease, but unable to resist, Daniel cautiously turned, ever so slowly, inch by inch. 

When he saw her he blinked, sighed in surrender, then pointed emphatically towards the bedroom. “Now!” 

She laughed and took of at a run. “So you like it?” 

“I'm taking it off of you and you are NOT to ever wear it outside this house.” Teasing, he laughed as he caught up with her, spun her around then began backing her towards the bed.

“So no trick, just treat? That was insanely easy, darling.”

~END


End file.
